


Prinssin morsian

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/F, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: Voldemort</p>
<p>A/N: Vastineeksi Finin Renneto:n antamaan haasteeseen:</p>
<p>
  <i>Paritus: Minerva McGarmiwa/Eileen Prinssi</i><br/>Lajityyppi: aistikkuus <b>ja/tai</b> tuskaisuus <b>ja/tai</b> yleisdraama (general)<br/>Ikäraja: K-13 — K-18
</p>
<p><i>Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Voi olla sekä aito että epätoivoinen, sillä mitä olisikaan vapaa tahto ilman sen tuottamia pettymyksiä?</i><br/>* * *</p>
<p>Wanhukset saattavat saada otsikosta ylimääräisiä kiksejä XD mutta sen varsinaisen sanoman pitäisi avautua tasapuolisesti kaikille potteristeille. Jaa, niin. En muista sanottiinko Pottermoressa jotain Minervan kouluajoista, mutta jos sanottiin, niitä ei tässä ficissä oteta huomioon. Muuten voisi soveltua canoniin.</p>
<p>Kiitokset betalle <3 ficci tosin muuttui vielä betaamisen jälkeen, mutta joka tapauksessa kaikki vihreet ovat aina yksityisomaisuuttani!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prinssin morsian

**Author's Note:**

> **Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Lehden sivu kiiltää. Se tuntuu kovalta Minervan sormien alla. Hän ei katsele kuvaa, vaan sivelee sen pintaa ajatellen Eileenia ja tulevaisuutta. Portaikosta kuuluu kengänkorkojen kapse, matka-arkun ryminää. Innokkaimmat ovat jo valmiina, vaikka vaunujen lähtöön on vielä neljä tuntia.

Minerva vilkaisee omaa matka-arkkuaan. Se nököttää siististi hänen sänkynsä vierellä. Hän on valmis lähtöön, mutta samalla kaikkea muuta kuin.

"Täällähän sinä olet!" Eileen huudahtaa työntyessään sisään makuusaliin. Hän heilauttaa pitkät hiuksensa selkäänsä ja tipahtaa sängylle Minervan viereen. "Luulin että lähdit jo ulos."

Minerva pudistaa päätään. Hän kääntyy kyljelleen, kuten Eileenkin, ja kopauttaa rystysillään lehden kantta.

"Mikä tämä on?"

"Äsh, tiedän, se maksoi liikaa, mutta minun oli pakko!" Eileen sanoo nauraen. Hän kierähtää selälleen ja avaa lehden. "Katso näitä!"

Minerva ihastelee mieluummin Eileenin tasaista ihoa, aistikkaan tummia kulmia sekä ilmeikästä suuta, joka liikkuu lakkaamatta kuvaillen liehureunuksia, röyhelöitä, pitsihansikkaita, valittelee silkin hintaa ja arvioi, olisiko sweetheart-kaula-aukko liian uskalias. Innokkuus on uutta Eileenissa, mutta harmikseen Minerva ei voi ottaa siitä kunniaa. _Tobias_. Muusta Eileen ei ole koko vuonna puhunutkaan.

"Miksi menet naimisiin hänen kanssaan?" hän kysyy, kun Eileen vetää henkeä. "Minäkin valmistun vuoden kuluttua. Voisimme asua yhdessä, lähteä vaikka matkustamaan."

"Älä nyt hulluja puhu", Eileen tuhahtaa. "Kaksi naista keskenään? Eihän sellainen tule kuuloonkaan."

Minerva nielaisee vastalauseen. Kiistelyiden aika on ohitse. Heidän aikansa on myös ohitse, mutta viimeiset tunnit Minerva haluaa käyttää tarkoin. Hän ei myönnä vieläkään jäävänsä kaipaamaan Eileenia, koska ei tämäkään kaipaa häntä.

"Ja tiedät kyllä miksi menen hänen kanssaan naimisiin", Eileen muistuttaa. Hän heittää lehden matka-arkulle katsomatta sen perään ja kietoo kätensä Minervan ympärille. "Hän on kunnollinen mies."

"Ja hän kysyi", Minerva täydentää.

"En voi vieläkään uskoa, että hän pyysi minua vaimokseen", Eileen puuskahtaa kuulematta sarkasmia.

Minerva liu'uttaa kätensä Eileenin leveään hihaan. Hän toivoo, että Eileen lakkaisi puhumasta Tobiaksesta. Tämä on hänen hetkensä, ei kenenkään muun.

"Kerroinko jo, että hän sai paikan siitä uudesta tehtaasta?"

"Mmm", Minerva hymisee. Hänen sormensa hipovat jo alusmekon pehmeää olkainta.

"Minerva, sinä olet mahdoton", Eileen toruu vetäytyen kauemmas. "Kuka tahansa voisi nähdä!"

"Minä en ole mahdoton", Minerva sanoo topakasti ja heilauttaa kiinni sänkynsä ympärillä roikkuvat raskaat uutimet. "Minä olen päämäärätietoinen nuori nainen."

Eileen heittää verhoihin vielä vaimennouksen, ennen kuin rentoutuu Minervan käsivarsille.

"Olkoon menneeksi", hän myöntyy ja painaa huulensa Minervan huulille.

Minervan sisintä jäytää tieto siitä, että hän haluaa Eileenia enemmän kuin tämä häntä, mutta sitä hänellä on aikaa murehtia koko seuraavan vuoden ajan. Loppuiän jos niikseen tulee. Tuolla hetkellä Minerva katsoo kuitenkin parhaaksi keskittää kaiken huomionsa vierellään makaavaan naiseen, jonka koulukaavun napit hän on juuri saanut auki.

Eileenin rinta kohoilee kiivaasti hänen joululahjaksi saamansa silkkimekon alla. Minerva ujuttaa olkaimen alas, sitten toisen, kunnes hänellä on esteetön näköala sekä kulkuväylä hamuaville huulilleen. Eileenin huokailut ovat mannaa hänen korvilleen, eikä Minerva tiedä, miten päin olla, kun Eileen ujuttaa kätensä hänen reisiensä väliin.

Jälkeen päin Eileen vetää vaatteet ylleen ja vaatii Minervaakin pukeutumaan, vaikka he ovat _suljettujen verhojen takana, Merlin soikoon!_ Hän käpertyy Minervan kylkeen ja tuoksuu seksiltä. Minervan käsi lipuu karkeaa kaapukangasta uumalta lanteille ja takaisin. Hänen sisällään polttelevat sanat karkaavat ulos, vaikka hän tietää ne turhiksi.

"Minulle tulee sinua ikävä."

"Samoin", Eileen vastaa kevyesti.

Minerva hengittää sisäänsä Eileenin lämpöä ja räpyttelee silmiään. Hän tuijottaa matka-arkun kannella lepäävää lehteä ja avautunutta aukeamaa, jossa liikkumattomat jästimorsiamet poseeraavat kameralle valkoisissa mekoissaan.

"Ehkä ensi kesänä—" Minerva aloittaa, mutta Eileen keskeyttää hänet.

"Me saamme kaksi tyttöä. Kaksi pientä prinsessaa", Eileen kuiskaa Minervan rinnalle. "Turha toivoa kultakutreja, koska Tobias on tummatukkainen ja minullakin tämmöinen. Mutta voihan heidät aina pukea vaaleaan."

"Ei mustia koulukaapuja?" Minerva kysyy katkeran huvittuneena.

"Heistä tulee jästejä", Eileen vastaa varmasti.

Minerva makaa hiljaa kuunnellen pihalta kantautuvia ääniä. Hän kääntää päänsä nähdäkseen ikkunan, kirkkaansinisen taivaan ja sen vellovat poutapilvet. Hän huomaa jo odottavansa syksyä sekä paluuta Tylypahkaan.


End file.
